


[podfic] star wars original trilogy roadtrip au

by reena_jenkins, suzukiblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Road Trips, Tumblr Prompt, ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: … okay but WASN’T the original trilogy a road trip? like, is that not what the OT basically was, just a series of escalatingly perilous road trips??





	[podfic] star wars original trilogy roadtrip au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [star wars original trilogy roadtrip au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349992) by suzukiblu. 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ask meme, Tumblr Prompt, Road Trips, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:04:07  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_star%20wars%20original%20trilogy%20roadtrip%20au_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0770.zip)**  compiled by **[dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/profile)**


End file.
